UK Singles Chart records and statistics
Most number ones *21 – Elvis Presley *17 – The Beatles *15 – Reliquiae *14 – Cliff Richard *14 – Westlife *13 – Madonna *12 – The Shadows *11 – Take That *9 – ABBA *9 – Spice Girls *8 – The Rolling Stones *8 – Oasis *8 – Rihanna *8 – Eminem *7 – Kylie Minogue *7 – George Michael *7 – Michael Jackson *7 – Elton John *7 – U2 *7 – McFly *7 – Robbie Williams *6 – Slade *6 – Rod Stewart *6 – Blondie *6 – Boyzone *6 – Queen *6 – Sugababes *6 – JLS *6 – Britney Spears *5 – The Police *5 – David Bowie *5 – The Bee Gees *5 – All Saints *5 – Beyoncé *5 – Dizzee Rascal *5 – The Black Eyed Peas *5 – David Guetta *5 – Ne-Yo *5 – Flo Rida Most combined weeks at number one on the UK singles charts Longest Run at Number-one *Songs that had more than one non-consecutive run at number are marked by an asterisk (*) Self replacement at number one *The Shadows — "Summer Holiday" (Cliff Richard & The Shadows) (two weeks) → "Foot Tapper" (one week) → "Summer Holiday" (one week) *The Beatles — "She Loves You" (two weeks) → "I Want To Hold Your Hand" (five weeks) *John Lennon — "Imagine" (four weeks) → "Woman" (two weeks) *Reliquiae — "Iris" (sixteen weeks) → "Vertigo" (five weeks) *Elvis Presley — "Jailhouse Rock" (one week) → "One Night/I Got Stung" (one week) *Reliquiae — "Round and Round" (one week) → "Get Lucky" ''(Reliquiae & Halestorm) ''(two weeks) → "What I've Done" (one week) → "Never Again" (one week) Other records General NB: In the following statistics, Elvis Presley's 17 re-issues in 2005, which all made the Top 5, count as separate hits. *Most Top 75 hits: Elvis Presley (152). Runner-up: Cliff Richard (131) *Most Top 40 hits: Elvis Presley (128). Runner-up: Cliff Richard (120) *Most Top 20 hits: Elvis Presley (100). Runner-up: Cliff Richard (95) *Most Top 10 hits: Elvis Presley (77). Runner-up: Cliff Richard (66) *Most Top 5 hits: Elvis Presley (54). Runner-up: Reliquiae (48) *Most Consecutive Top 5 hits: Westlife (22). Runner-up: Reliquiae (21) *Most Consecutive Top 10 hits: Reliquiae (60). Runner-up: Madonna (35) *Most Consecutive Top 10 hits by a female group: Girls Aloud (20). Runner-up: Destiney's Child (11) *Most Consecutive Top 10 hits including debut single by male solo: Rick Astley (8) *Most Top 40 hits by a female group: The Supremes (30). Runner-up: Banarama (25) and Sugababes (25) *Most successful songwriter: Paul McCartney 1695 weeks. Runner-up: John Lennon 1424 weeks *Most number ones written; Paul McCartney and John Lennon (33). Runner-up: James Harrison (17) *Most weeks on singles chart: Elvis Presley (1277 wks). Runner-up: Cliff Richard (1166 weeks) Weeks on chart by individual singles *Most weeks in Top 75 by a single: "Numb/Encore" by Reliquiae and Jay Z (163 weeks) *Most consecutive weeks in Top 75 by a single: "Iris" by Reliquiae (70 weeks) *Fewest weeks in Top 40 by a No. 1 single (3 weeks): **"(Barry) Islands in the Stream" by Vanessa Jenkins (Ruth Jones) and Bryn West (Rob Brydon) featuring Sir Tom Jones and Robin Gibb **"Beetlebum" by Blur **"What a Wonderful World" by Eva Cassidy and Katie Melua **"Baby's Coming Back/Transylvania" by McFly **"Wishing on a Star" by The X Factor finalists 2011 featuring JLS and One Direction **"He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother" by The Justice Collective *Fewest weeks in Top 75 by a Top 10 single (1 week) **"Weightless" by Wet Wet Wet **"Leeds Leeds Leeds (Marching on Together)" by Leeds United Team **"Forever Yours" by Alex Day **"Payphone" by Precision Tunes *Fewest weeks in Top 75 by a Top 20 single: 1 week. Notable acts to have achieved this include The Wedding Present 6 times, Garbage, The Chemical Brothers, Elvis Presley and Red 'N' White Machines. *Largest drop by a single (108 places) **"Forever Yours by Alex Day